


You’re Luke Evans right?

by sweetrupturedlight



Category: Luke Evans (RPF)
Genre: F/M, RPF, utter fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 01:56:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4460885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetrupturedlight/pseuds/sweetrupturedlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because I love Julia and she loves Luke Evans. Find her on twitter because she is awesome and learn all about hot men and talk politics @JuliaHart923</p>
            </blockquote>





	You’re Luke Evans right?

Julia was a normal woman. Well, normal by normal’s standards. She knew she had a rapier wit and exercised it with frequency. Her twitter account by normal’s standards was a little schizophrenic, what with half the tweets being about the glorious male form and the other about the dismal state of American politics. But what could she say. She was a modern woman and made no apologies for it. Burying her hands deep into her pockets, she jiggled on the spot to try and get some kinetic energy flowing. The wind was a bitch and being outside was no fun. But she was on a mission. The man of her dreams, no _more_ than her dreams, the man who _inspired_ dreams, was filming in her neighbourhood.

Seriously? She would not have believed it if she had not seen the “crew this way” signs posted all over town. Luke Evans was close by. She felt a shiver race down her spine. Of every town in the Northeast United States, he was in hers. Damned if she wasn’t going to catch a glimpse of him. She peered up at the sky, removing her hands from her pockets long enough to tug the beanie on her head down over her ears. Her blonde hair was loose, adding an additional barrier between the cool wind that threatened her sanity with its ability to whisper between the warm layers she tried to create. Rain was eminent. The clouds were dark, almost black now, rolling across the sky in angry undulations.

She shifted to her other foot and groaned. The tops of her feet were officially frozen. She had been out here for hours. HOURS. She’d seen other members of the cast, some crew and even the damned director, but no Luke. She checked her watch. Another 10 minutes and she would have to head home. The dogs could not be left to their own devices much longer and as much as she believed this meeting was fated, perhaps all it was meant to be was two ships passing in the night, close, yet altogether too far. When a ferocious gust of wind whipped her coat up around her thighs, allowing the icy wind to dance up towards her back, she cursed. Enough. Tomorrow was another day and honestly, meeting Luke when she was a half frozen corpse would not be attractive anyway.

Julia cast one last forlorn look in the direction of the trailers and turned towards the main road, already trying to figure out how long she would have to wait to catch a bus. It wasn’t far to walk, she could technically, but frozen limbs and a miserable disposition didn’t make the usually easy work appealing.

Distracted with keeping her head down to avoid the chill of the wind, she saw the boots in front of her too late. Her hands, ensconced in fingerless gloves, struggled to extricate itself from their nestled place in her pockets as she collided spectacularly with a sold chest. A solid chest covered in a surprisingly padded black jacket. _The North Face_ , she read as she lifted her cheek from the chest she had knocked in to.

“Sorry,” came out in a garbled mess as her hands tangled with the arms that had come to rest on her waist, keeping her steady.  

“You alright?”

A pang of excitement, a thrill, exploded in her stomach and Julia took a moment, blinking rapidly as her eyes assessed. _I know that voice! I do!_ Slowly, she raised them, traversing the expanse of a broad chest, noting the tanned throat, angular, stubbled jaw and oh! gorgeous brown-green eyes.

“Luke?”

Had she said that out loud? Because it seemed like she had. He smiled, a little sheepishly and looked at her again. _Did she feel that look right into her soul?_ It sure felt like it.

“Are you alright?” he asked again.

Julia forced herself to breathe in, through her nose, a well-known, tried and tested therapeutic technique for calming erratic nerves. She needed to write to those damned professionals and tell them that it did.not.work.

“Yes,” she said. Except no sound came out. Julia tried again. “Yes! Yes, I’m fine.” A pause. “You’re Luke Evans right?”

He nodded, his eyes dancing with warmth and… _was that amusement?_ Julia squirmed. _I am amusing Luke Evans_ , she thought, extraordinarily pleased with herself.

“I am, yes.” He took a step back but she automatically took one forward. He raised one brow but said nothing. Even with the frigid temperatures, Julia felt her cheeks warm. _Keep cool_ , she warned herself. Still, she did not step back.

“You are?” he queried.

“Julia.” She stuck her hand between them and watched as he looked down. Slowly, as if in slow motion (at least to her) he reached for her hand with both of his and squeezed.

“Nice to meet you Julia,” he said. It was like his voice, the deep baritone of it, vibrated in such a way that she could feel it all the way down to the soles of her feet.

“You’re Luke Evans,” she repeated, as if needing to say the words to give her brain the opportunity to play catch up. “Luke Evans.”

“Yes, I am.” His smile spread, showing his teeth. The effect was devastating. And at that moment, her senses finally registered his scent - Masculine. Clean. Delicious. Sexy.

“I’m such a fan of your work,” Julia said, cringing at how trite it sounded. Everyone said that. Why couldn’t she think of something to say that sounded… well, less trite, less pedestrian! Argh.

“Thank you. What’s your favourite film?” He placed a hand beneath her elbow and guided her slightly left and out of the way. A couple approached and rushed by. She hadn’t even noticed. His hair, she did notice, blew in the wind, long, wild, utterly untamed. Her knees might have wobbled just a little because now, his scent was stronger than ever, the smell wrapping itself around her. She felt hypnotised.

Trying to snap out of it, Julia tried to remember all of the things she had imagined saying to him if they should ever meet. Her mind literally went blank. Favourite film? Favourite film? She couldn’t remember one thing he was in! FFS!

“Urm.. Dracula of course! I mean, Dracula Untold.” _Can the ground open up and swallow me?_ she pleaded silently. “And some of your short films,” she added. “I really liked those.”

His eyes sparkled a little, hopefully meaning he was pleased. “Well, I have to go.” He looked ahead, signalling it was time to go.

Julia barely heard him. The smell surrounding him was as welcoming as a warm fire on a freezing day. Without thought she leaned in slightly and sniffed, taking a deep breath. It was like an elixir and she exhaled in a rush in order to inhale again. Dear God he smelled good! Before long, she was practically panting. She should have been embarrassed, she would be later, but the utter bemused expression on his face gave her pause. The man really had no idea of the devastating effect he had on women. The thought itself was sobering. Gathering the last vestiges of her dignity, Julia stepped back and raised her chin, looking him square in the eye.

“Good luck with the shoot,” she said. She extended her right hand and waited. His eyes narrowed thoughtfully as he stepped closer and took her hand. His fingers were cold and she could feel the cold penetrate through her gloves.

“Thank you.”

Julia nodded and removed her hand, tugging at her beanie once more. Turning reluctantly, she walked away. But she swore she could feel him watch her. Hurrying along, she turned to look back and there he was, watching her. Julia felt her tummy do a leap and walked faster. He probably thought she was a grade A nutcase.

She decided to skip the bus and walk home. Despite the wind, she swore she could still smell him all the way home.


End file.
